A great deal of time an effort goes into the construction of an enterprise application. Development of such an application may involve the specification of multiple user interfaces (“UIs”) and corresponding business logic that is invoked based on a user's interaction with elements of those UIs. In recent times, mobile devices such as smart phones have become so popular as to become the premier computing device that a person might be most likely to use on a daily basis.
Unfortunately, applications developed for enterprise scenarios often cannot be ported with simplicity over to a mobile device context. One of the obstacles sometimes confronting an application developer who might wish to make his enterprise application available to mobile devices is the possibility that the enterprise application might rely heavily on the JAVA programming language, while the mobile devices might not have any way of interpreting commands specified in that language. Mobile devices often do not come configured with a JAVA Virtual Machine. Consequently, application developers often are discouraged to find that they largely must start fresh when creating an application for execution on a mobile device, even in scenarios in which a substantial portion of the business logic for that application might already exist within a JAVA-based enterprise application. This issue is further exacerbated by the fact that various mobile devices may rely on various different platforms, and hence the application developer may end up having to separately create the application for each platform.